A Trip Through Time : The Sortings
by Liefe Black
Summary: AU. A story about the sortings of the characters used in my other fanfics. Starts with Alphard Black in 1927 and goes until...?
1. September  1st, 1927

A/N: This is going to be a series focusing on the characters of my story **Adoption** which hasn't been published yet. If you're interested, there's a time line on my profile page. Just a warning, I've messed with the Canon time line, so you may see names in strange places ;)

September 1st, 1927

Blacks were always at the beginning of the list.

"Black, Alphard!" Dumbledore cried. Alphard stepped out of line, chin held high. He was a _Black _after all, and Blacks were never nervous. The hat Was placed on his head with a benevolent grin from Dumbledore.

"Ah, the great grandson of our esteemed Headmaster, are you?" the hat chuckled."You're an easy one though, SLYTHERIN!"

Satisfied, Alphard took his place at the green and silver table to watch his twin cousins's sortings.

/*~*\/*~*\/*~*\/*~*\

"Black, Cedrella!" was the next name called. With a little shove from her brother Orion, Cedrella stumbled forward and the Hat was placed on a her head.

"Another Black?"

"Alphards my second cousin" Cedrella thought.

"Is he? Well then, I don't think you'd fit with him. No, Very different, you two. Ravenclaw'd be good for you girl."

"No! I..I cant! Mother and Father will be furious!"

"Are you sure? Then, SLYTHERIN!"

Sighing in relief, Cedrella gave Dumbledore an small smile before rushing to the Slytherin table. Alphard was watching her anxiously. She slumped next to him, and glanced up at Orion, who was watching her suspiciously. Wincing, she curled into Alphard's reassuring one-armed hug.

/*~*\/*~*\/*~*\/*~*\

"Black, Orion!" Orion was pulled from his thoughts by Dumbledore's deep voice. Smirk in place, he strode forwards and settled on the stool his twin had recently vacated and the Hat was placed on his head. Filthy old thing he thought.

"I say!" came an affronted voice. "SLYTHERIN!" Inwardly amused at the thought of offending a _hat_, Orion sat down across from Cedrella. He stared at her suspiciously, but when Alphard jerked his head at the other Slytherins, who were watching him interestedly, he looked away from her to sneer at Dumbledore as he continued the sorting.


	2. September 1st, 1939

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm not always gonna have a lot of time so don't expect regular updates on my other stuff. On this one however (cause the chapters are so short) it should be every couple days. Tell me what you think, and if there are any characters you'd like to see sorted, let me know!

Enjoy, please :D

September 1st, 1939

"Black, Cygnus!", was a boy with inky black hair and deep blue eyes.

Cygnus walked up to the dais and sat down on the three legged stool in front of Dumbledore. As the hat was placed on his head, he heard a voice sounding in his ears.

"Hello there, my boy. A prospective Slytherin, eh? Like the rest of the family?"

"Yes, Mr Hat" Cygnus thought.

"Well, aren't you polite. And a quick mind you have."

"Thank you Mr Hat" The hat seemed to chuckle before shouting,

"SLYTHERIN!" Dumbledore lifted the Hat from Cygnus' head and he nodded politely to Headmaster Dippet before taking his place with the other snakes. He glanced down the row of first years yet to be sorted, and openly stared at a beautiful blond girl with large green eyes. Well wasn't _she_ pretty?

"Rosier, Druella!" the blond haired girl walked forward excitedly. She wanted to run up to the Hat and be sorted, but she hadn't been raised a proper pureblooded girl for nothing. She graced Dumbledore with a small, decorous smile and perched delicately on the stool. She'd prefer if it was a bit fancier, but she'd be standing up again soon enough, she supposed.

"Hmm... Cunning little thing – have a husband in mind already?"

"Yes, you know, my mother told me I was to be betrothed to a _Black_!"

"Indeed?" the Hat replied, a hint of laughter in its gravelly voice, "SLYTHERIN!"

Druella sat down next to a handsome boy who'd been sorted before her, smiling brilliantly at him.

"My name is Druella Rosier. Whats yours?"


	3. September 1st, 1941

A/N: Hello again! Here's chapter 3 of the Sortings – this chappies a little longer than the others – so many important people at Hogwarts in the 1940s!

And because I forgot in the other chapters...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, But a girl can dream, right?

September 1st, 1941

"Black, Dorea!" Pretty and dark haired, Dorea smiled nervously at her cousin. Their fathers, Sirius Black II and Marius Black, were brothers. The two girls had gotten on very well, but Dorea had always been intimidated by Walburga's passionate hatred of muggles, mudbloods, squibs and the like. Now, however, Walburga's self-possession seemed to have slipped a little and she gave a small smile in return. Dorea arranged her skirt around her knees as she perched on the stool, four legged since an accident the year previous. The Sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Who do we have here? Dorea Black, eh? What house should _you _be in?"

"My family would prefer if I were a Slytherin, but anywhere is fine with me, really."

"Alrighty, HUFFLEPUFF!"

A little startled at the Hat's decision, Dorea shrugged and sent an apologetic glance at Walburga, who was openly sneering. Oh, well. At least the Hufflepuffs seemed a nice lot. Nicer than the Slytherins anyways. Smiling softly, she sat down on the far side of the table next to a kind looking boy with a round face. A prefect leaned over from the other side to welcome her, and soon the sorting continued with...

"Black, Walburga!" Walburga's chin jerked upwards at Flitwick's call. She twitched her regulation knee-length skirt, which was annoyingly gray, unlike her usual black one. Marching up to the dais, Walburga was determined to be a Slytherin. She would accept no other house, unlike her weakling of a cousin. Walburga sat on the stool and almost before it touched her head, the Hat yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Looking supremely superior, Walburga sat in the space that was left clear, directly beneath the silver and green banners. Where she belonged...

"Malfoy, Abraxas!" Long blond hair was tossed over a black robed shoulder, and Abraxas Malfoy sat on the stool with a derisive sneer for everyone in the hall. The Hat was lowered onto his head.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy. You're the school governor's son?"

"Yes. Now _sort_ me will you? I have no time for idle chitchat with an old hat."

"That rhymed!" said the Hat delightedly. " But anyways, SLYTHERIN!"

"At last!" Muttered Abraxas darkly, running a hand over his white-blond hair as if to check for dirt. "Filthy old thing!"

When he approached the Slytherin table, a space was cleared for him, as was only proper he thought. He was a Malfoy after all...

"Potter, Charlus!" was a messy dark haired boy. He had gold rimmed glasses, and a way of standing that gave him a clumsy grace. The Potter heir smiled confidently as he ascended the dais and walked to where Flitwick stood standing with the Sorting Hat in hand. Charlus smiled covertly at the transfiguration professor, Dumbledore, who was an old family friend, before the hat covered his eyes.

"Mr Charlus Potter" said a voice

"Mr Sorting Hat" replied Charlus

"oh, cut the cheek you, GRYFFINDOR!"

Chuckling lightly Charlus gave a exaggerated bow to the Hat, which narrowed its eye... rips(?) at him...

Riddle, Thomas!" Tom wasn't really sure what house he wanted to be in. Slytherin like Uncle Alphard, or Gryffindor like Aunt Hermione? Mentally, he shrugged. Did it really matter? He would just let the Sorting Hat decide. With a nod to the head table, Tom sat before them and the Sorting Hat lowered over his eyes.

"Hello there" Tom thought. There was a chuckle in the back of his mind.

"Hello yourself, Mr Riddle. Decided to let me do my job, have you?"

"Yes, sir"

"Please, don't call me sir. It makes me feel... distinguished. And trust me, I'm not. I came straight off the head of Godric Gryffindor, after all! Okay... SLYTHERIN!" the Hat said laughingly, before shouting to the Great Hall...


End file.
